english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Hellsing Ultimate (2006)
Hellsing Ultimate is an OVA based on the manga series by Kouta Hirano. It was produced by Geneon and was released in Japan between February 10, 2006 and December 26, 2012, consisting of 10 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by Geneon Entertainment Inc. between December 5, 2006 and October 16, 2007 and by FUNimation Entertainment between September 23, 2008 and October 28, 2014. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Crispin Freeman - Alucard *Gildart Jackson - Major Max/SS-Sturmbannführer *Katherine Gray - Seras Victoria 'Secondary Cast' *JB Blanc - Enrico Maxwell *Laura Bailey - Schrödinger *Marcelo Tubert - Doc *Ralph Lister - Walter C. Dollneaz *Steven Brand - Alexander Anderson *Victoria Harwood - Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing *Yuri Lowenthal - Pip Bernadotte 'Minor Cast' *Christopher Smith - British Officer (ep5), Wild Geese *Curt Lowens - Van Hellsing (ep2) *David Collier - Sir Hugh Islands IV (ep10) *Dino Andrade - British Officer (ep5), Helicopter Gunner (ep8), Wild Geese *Doug Erholtz - Vatican Officer (ep8), Wild Geese *Doug Stone - Grandfather Bernadotte (ep7), Sir Hugh Islands *Emmett James - Police Captain (ep1) *Gildart Jackson - British Officer (ep5), Edward Fox (ep5), First Officer (ep4), Policeman (ep1), Policeman Eddy (ep1), Round Table Member 3 (ep2) *Greg Bryan - Sir Shelby M. Penwood III (ep10) *Hellena Taylor - Zorin Blitz (ep4) *JB Blanc - British Officer (ep5), Priest (ep1), SS Leader (ep7) *Jason C. Miller - Ghoul (ep1), Policeman Simon (ep1), Round Table Member 4 (ep2), Vatican Officer (ep8), Wild Geese *Jesse Merlin - Makube (ep10) *Jessica D. Stone - Child of the Asylum (ep1), Young Walter *John E. Breen - Follower (ep1), Sir Arthur Hellsing (ep1) *Josh Phillips - Jan Valentine (ep2) *Julian Stone - Round Table Member 2 (ep2) *Karen Strassman - Heinkel Wulf, Young Pip Bernadotte (ep7), Young Seras (ep7) *Kari Wahlgren - Rip van Winkle (ep4) *Kyle Hebert - Christopher Walken (ep5), Wild Geese *Liam O'Brien - Dark Walter (ep9), Spirit of the Jackal (ep5), Vatican Officer (ep8), Wild Geese (ep3), Zepplin Commander *Matthew Mercer - Attacker 2 (ep7), British Officer (ep5), Vatican Officer (ep8), Wild Geese *Michael Coleman - Colonel (ep4) *Michael McConnohie - Captain (ep4), Priest (ep4), Wild Geese *Michael Sorich - Vatican Officer (ep8), Wild Geese *Orion Acaba - Rob Walsh *Ossie Mair - Round Table Member 1 (ep2) *Pamela Salem - Queen (ep4) *Patrick Seitz - Attacker 1 (ep7), Luke Valentine, Vatican Officer (ep8) *Peter Beckman - Spirit of Hallconnen (ep3) *Rachel Robinson - Zorin Blitz *Ralph Lister - Commander (ep1) *Roberto Bonanni - Pope (ep3) *Roy Samuelson - Vatican Officer (ep8) *Sam Riegel - Vatican Officer (ep8), Wild Geese *Samantha Kerr Dickson - Integra (Youth; ep1), Jessica (ep1) *Siobhan Flynn - Yumi Takagi *Sterling Beaumon - Mark (ep1) *Steve Wilcox - Tubalcain Alhambra (ep3) *Steven Brand - Richard Hellsing (ep1) *Stuart McLean - Sir Shelby M. Penwood, Vatican Officer (ep8) *Taliesin Jaffe - Leif (ep1), Round Table Member 5 (ep2), Wild Geese *Todd Stone - Tom Berenger (ep5), Vatican Officer (ep8), Wild Geese *Travis Willingham - Wild Geese Deputy *William Knight - Father Rinaldo *Yuri Lowenthal - British Officer (ep5), Young Maxwell *Zach Hanks - British Officer (ep5), SS (ep8), Wild Geese 'Additional Voices' *David Collier *Doug Stone *Gildart Jackson *Greg Bryan *Jason Miller *Jesse Merlin *Matthew Mercer *Michael McConnohie *Patrick Seitz *Taliesin Jaffe *Todd Haberkorn Category:OVA Category:2006 OVA